


Loose Control

by UndeadCookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadCookie/pseuds/UndeadCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was, wenn Eren sich zurück verwandelt hat, jedoch nicht bei Sinnen ist? Und Coporal Levi bei ihm ist? Und was ist mit dem Tag danach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Die FF hier habe ich auch schon mal auf Fanfiktion.de auf dem selben Namen hochgeladen. Sollte man sie also kennen - nicht wundern ^^'

Levi ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah den Braunhaarigen prüfend an.  
Erens Blick war starr auf ihn gerichtet, seine Pupillen glichen der einer Katze. Auf seinen Wangen konnte man die Rückstände sehen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er sich in einen Titanen verwandelt hatte, denn die drei feinen Linien waren noch immer zu sehen.

Ein raubtierartiges Knurren entkam Erens Kehle, als er sich nahezu auf den Hauptgefreiten stürzte und versuchte in dessen Arm zu beißen.  
Alle Anwesenden (darunter Levis Squad) blickten den Shifter erschrocken an.  
Levi, welcher seine Hand so an Erens Kinn hielt, dass er ihn von sich wegdrücken konnte, ohne gebissen zu werden, gab bloß ein monotones 》tch《 von sich.  
Eren begann zu fauchen, versuchte den älteren zu beißen, jedoch ohne nennenswerten Erfolg.  
Mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand drückte Levi seinen 》Schützling《 von sich. Er warf den Anwesenden einen kühlen Blick zu.  
"Ich krieg das schon alleine hin. Ihr könnt gehen.", meinte er ruhig, als er den Titanshifter auf den Boden schubste und einen Fuß auf dessen Torso stellte.  
"Sind Sie sicher, Coporal?", hakte Petra nach und sah ihren Vorgesetzten besorgt an. Levi rollte mit den Augen.  
"Ja, und jetzt verschwindet schon.", sagte er mit Nachdruck.  
Sie wussten, dass man besser auf Levi hören sollte, und verließen den Raum.

Levi nahm den Fuß von Erens Oberkörper, welcher sich sofort aufrichtete. Der schwarzhaarige packte ihn grob am Kinn, zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und strich über die feinen Linien die senkrecht unter Erens Augen parallel zueinander liefen.  
"Was soll ich jetzt mit dir anstellen, hm?" Levi wirkte nachdenklich und drehte Erens Kopf nach rechts und links.  
Der jüngere knurrte laut auf und schnappte wieder nach ihm. Er biss sich in dem Ärmel des Hemdes fest, zog daran und starrte konzentriert vor sich.

Levi packte ihn an die Kehle und stieß ihn von sich. Der Shifter röchelte etwas.  
"Du bist wohl gar nicht mehr bei dir, was?", höhnte der Hauptgefreite.  
Levi war ihm überlegen. Dachte er zumindest, denn kurz darauf knallte er mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Erens Finger krallten sich leicht schmerzhaft in seine Schultern und hielten ihn am Boden.  
"Oh scheiße", zischte er und blickte Eren in die Augen. Er hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und starrte ihn wie ein wildes Tier an.  
Erens Mund öffnete sich, ein wenig Speichel trat aus seinem Mundwinkel heraus und er keuchte.  
Levis Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als Eren sich zwischen die Beine des Älteren drängte. Er spürte Erens Männlichkeit durch die Hose.  
"Wieso zum Teufel hast du eine Erektion?!", zischte der schwarzhaarige, als Eren dich begann, etwas an ihm zu reiben.  
'Was soll das? Ist das jetzt die Paarungszeit oder was?!', dachte Levi und kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen, als Eren nach ihm schnappte und dabei ein Stück seines Hemdes abbiss, welches ihm zu hälfte im Mund hing.  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht beißen!"

Levi setzte sich auf und sah auf die Stelle am Hemd, das Eren abgerissen hatte.  
"Verdammt! Aber Gott sei Dank, war es bloß das ..."  
Er schreckte ein wenig zusammen, als er etwas feuchtes an seinem Ohr spürte.  
Er drehte den Kopf leicht zurück und sah in Erens türkise Augen, wobei dieser nicht aufhörte an seinem Ohr und lecken und gelegentlich zu knabbern.  
Levi konnte ein aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken und wurde ein wenig rot.  
"O-Oi, Eren!", knurrte er.  
'Wann genau ist er hinter mich gekommen?!'  
Erens Augen verengten sich , als er dem Älteren von hinten das Hemd aufriss und Levis Bauch freigab.  
"Lass ... los!", keuchte der schwarzhaarige.

"Hey, du Scheißgör, lass es endlich sein und ..." Levi wurde schnell zum schweigen gebracht, als Eren ihn verlangend küsste. Der Mund des Älteren war ein wenig geöffnet, was der Shifter nutzte, um mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des anderen zu schnellen. Er umspielte Levis Zunge, stubste sie an und versuchte ihn zu animieren. Doch schnell war seine Interesse wieder weg und er löste sich von ihm  
"....wach auf", beendete Levi seinen Satz. Eren fuhr über seine Bauchmuskeln, hoch zu seiner Brust. Mit einer Hand umspielte er die rechte Brustwarze, was Levi keuchen ließ.  
"Haah~, Eren ...~" Die freie Hand des Jüngeren strich den Bauch hinunter zu Levis Hose, schlüpfte frech drunter und umfasste Levis Männlichkeit.  
'Wieso fängt es an, mir zu gefallen?!'

Eren drehte seinen Coporal auf den Bauch und riss ihm schon fast die Hose runter. Ein erschrockenes keuchen entwich dem Älteren und er biss sich auf die Hand.  
"Heichou, ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Petra hinter der Tür besorgt.  
Levi riss sich zusammen.  
"Es ist nichts, keine Sorge. Bleibt draußen.", knurrte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und er stöhnte vor Schmerz in seine Hand, als Eren hart in ihn eindrang.  
Levi sah ihn über seine Schulter an.  
"Oi, Eren" Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog den Jüngeren zu sich runter, "Sieh mir in die Augen."

Sanft strich er über Erens Wange.  
"Du bist ein Mensch, oder? Denn es fühlt sich für mich nicht so an, als würde ich von einem Titan vergewaltigt werden."  
Erens Pupillen wurden wieder rund und auch die Narben verschwanden langsam. "Sei wieder das dumme Schoßhündchen, wie immer."  
"Hei ... chou ...", sagte er leise.  
"So ists richtig"  
"Heichou ..." Eren überbrückte den minderen Abstand zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen auf die des Älteren.

Eren drehte seinen Vorgesetzten etwas auf die Seite und umfasste sein Glied mit einer Hand.  
"Tut mir leid ... Heichou", nuschelte er und stieß in ihn, während er im Takt Levis Erregung stimulierte.  
"Was?! Du!", keuchte der schwarzhaarige erschrocken und wurde auf den Rücken gedreht.  
Eren stieß ziemlich hart in ihn, bis er einen Punkt traf, der Levi Sterne sehen ließ. Er stöhnte laut auf.  
'Ist er noch nicht ganz bei sich?!'  
"Heichou~", stöhnte Eren und stieß immer härter in ihn.  
"D-Du Idiot! Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich kommen!"  
Nahezu gleichzeitig kamen beide zum Höhepunkt und stöhnten auf.  
Erschöpft ließ sich Eren auf die Brust des Älteren sinken.

Er hörte Levis Herz schlagen.  
"Oi, Eren" Der jüngere sprang auf.  
"J-Ja!", rief er hastig un war knallrot im Gesicht.  
"Genauso wie ich es mir dachte. Bist du wieder komplett bei dir?" Levis Stimme verriet keinerlei Emotionen. Er setzte sich auf.  
"Ich .. naja .." Eren versuchte einen gescheiten Satz hervor zu bringen.  
"Du weißt, dass das Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen wird, oder?"  
Eren beobachtete seinem Vorgesetzten dabei, wie er sich anzog und die Tür öffnete. Schwach nickte der Jüngere und sah zu, wie der Hauptgefreite den Raum verließ.


	2. Der Tag danach

Eren richtete sich auf und fuhr sich kurz durch das verwuschelte braune Haar. Er war ziemlich müde und hatte kaum noch Erinnerung an den voherigen Tag.  
Bloß, dass er ..  
Sein Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe an.  
Verdammt, was hatte er bloß getan?! So konnte er Levi doch nicht unter die Augen treten!  
Der Soldat verdeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.  
Das war so peinlich!

Am späten Nachmittag brachte Eren den geflechteten Wäschekorb mit der trockenen Wäsche zu Levi.  
Eigentlich wollte er ihm nicht unter die Augen treten. Am besten stellte er einfach die Wäsche ab und ging schnell.  
So würde er wenigstens verhindern, dass er mit dem Coporal reden musste.

Er klopfte an der Tür seines Vorgesetzten und wartete auf die Aufforderung, dass er rein konnte.  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er hereingelassen wurde und er trat ein.  
Eren stellte den Wäschekorb auf den Boden, ohne seinen Vorgesetzten auch nur anzusehen. Dafür war es ihm viel zu peinlich.

"Eren" Levis Stimme war scharf und ließ dem Jüngeren einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
"J-Ja?" Er blickte starr zu Boden.  
"Sieh mich an."  
Langsam, fast schon scheu hob der Shifter den Blick. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er stand ganz verkrampft da, als Levi auf ihn zuging.  
"Du weißt sicher noch,was ich dir gestern gesagt habe, oder?", raunte der Ältere ganz nah an seinem Ohr.   
Erens Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.  
"J-Ja", flüsterte er verunsichert.

Er merkte, dass sich Levi entfernte und hörte das schließen einer Tür. Eren wurde unruhig und blickte sich über die Schulter.  
Levi hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und sah ihn stechend an.  
"Komm her", forderte der schwarzhaarige monoton.  
Eren ging auf ihn zu, zitterte sogar ein wenig, als er auf seinen Vorgesetzten hinab sah.  
"Zieh mich aus" Eren blieb stocksteif stehen.  
Hatte er sich verhört?  
"Was?",hakte er nach und merkte, wie trocken sein Mund war.  
"Zieh mich aus", widerholte Levi scharf, "Das ist ein Befehl."

Eren schluckte. Er hatte sich doch nicht verhört.  
Zitternd beugte er sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und spürte dabei den Blick des Coporals auf sich, starrte jedoch nur auf seine nun freigelegte Haut.  
Ihm fielen die Kratzwunden auf, die scheinbar von ihm standen, und schluckte. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf.  
Es war ihm verdammt unangenehm, Levi so nah zu sein, dass er knallrot anlief.  
"I-Ich glaube i-ich geh mal ..", stammelte er und drehte sich weg.  
Der Coporal machte das doch mit absicht!

Eren ging etwas zurück, trat versehentlich auf ein Bettlakenzipfel und rutschte nach hinten aus. Erschrocken fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Schnell setzte er sich auf.  
Levi sah auf ihn hinab und stand auf. Sein Blick war spöttisch auf ihn gerichtet und Eren meinte, für einen kurzen Moment ein grinsen auf Levis Lippen gesehen zu haben.

Levi sah Eren einen Moment lang an, bis er seinen Fuß auf Erens Körpermitte stellte.  
Der Jüngere sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Wieso bist du hart?", raunte der Ältere, welcher leicht gegen Eren rieb. Dieser Spürte den Druck nur allzu deutlich durch seine Hose und keuchte auf.  
"W-Was machen Sie da?" Der Druck verhärtete sich und Levis Stiefel presste sich noch etwas fester gegen Erens Erregung.  
"Findest du das geil?", knurrte Levi und krallte seine Hand in Erens Haar, zog seinen Kopf zurück, sodass dieser ihn ansah.

Der Blick des Jüngeren war verklärt, ein wenig Speichel rann aus seinem Mundwinkel und die Wangen waren gerötet.  
"Stehst du drauf, wenn man dich so behandelt?", raunte Levi und rieb sein Bein härter gegen Erens Erregung.  
"N-Nicht .. H-Heichou ..", stöhnte Eren leise auf und kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
Er war verdammt hart und er wollte mehr.  
Der Druck auf sein Glied verschwand und Eren blickte den Coporal lustverschleiert an.  
"Ah~, H-Heichou ... h-hören Sie ni-nicht auf~", keuchte der Jüngere fast schon verzweifelt, presste seine Beine ein wenig zusammen.  
Süffisant blickte der Hauptgefreite zu ihm herunter.  
"Wolltest du nicht grade noch, dass ich aufhöre?"

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Eren, als er grob auf das Bett gedrückt wurde. Verklärt blickte er zu seinem Vorgesetzten hoch, drückte seine angewinkeltem Beine zusammen und keuchte. Über seine geröteten Wangen liefen leichte Schweißtropfen.  
Quälend langsam löste Levi die Knöpfe von Erens Hemd, fuhr über seinen muskulösen Bauch. Der Jüngere erzitterte unter der Berührung.  
"Q-Quälen Sie mich nicht so, Hei-Heichou", jammerte Eren, wurde jedoch durch einen Kuss zum schweigen gebracht.

Levi küsste seinen Hals hinunter, behielt den Jüngeren dabei genau im Auge. Er wollte ihn zappeln lassen, bis er vollkommen verzweifelt war, es nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
Er küsste zu seinem Schlüsselbein hinunter, biss sanft rein. Eren keuchte laut auf, kniff seine Augen zu.

Eren wollte einfach nur Erlösung. Er rieb sich an Levis Bein. Seine Erregung drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose. Er war so weit, dass heiße Tränen aus seinen Augen traten.  
Er wollte ihn so sehr!  
"N-Nehmen Sie mich endlich!", bettelte Eren verzweifelt.  
Die Küsse hörten auf und er spürte Levis Blick auf sich ruhen. Süffisant lächelte der Ältere.  
Das wollte er hören.

Der Shifter stöhnte auf, als Levi ihm die Hose auszog. Der schmerzhafte Druck ließ nach, wo sein Glied befreit wurde. Erste Lusttropfen sammelten sich bereits an der Spitze. Erwartend zuckte seine harte Erregung Levi entgegen. Dieser ließ sich Zeit und öffnete quälend langsam seine Hose. Eren quittierte es mit einem leisen knurren und riss dem Älteren mit seinem Fuß fast die Hose runter.  
Süffisant musste Levi grinsen.  
"Du hältst es wohl nicht mehr aus, was?"  
"S-Sei still!", keuchte Eren bloß und sah zur Seite, "Nimm mich einfach ..."

Hart stieß Levi in den Jüngeren, sich ins Laken krallte und laut hineinstöhnte. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen, die er zusammenkniff.  
Levi hielt sich nicht zurück. Er wusste zwar, dass Eren in den nächsten Tagen Probleme beim Sitzen haben würde, aber es war ihm jetzt egal.   
Immerhin war es auch eine Strafe dafür, dass Eren ihn am Vortag vergewaltigt hat.  
"Heichou~", stöhnte der Jüngere, als er zum Orgasmus kam. Dadurch, dass Eren seinen Hintern zusammendrückte, kam auch Levi kurz nach ihm.

Ein wenig mürrisch blickte Levi den Titanshifter an. Als er gekommen ist, hatte auch das Bettlaken etwas abbekommen.  
Levi, der sich bereits wieder anzog, auch wenn er später eh duschen würde, schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge.  
"Zieh noch das Laken ab und brings weg. Dann darfst du für heute gehen.", raunte der Ältere und fuhr sich leicht durchs Haar, "Und beschwer dich morgen nicht, dass dir der Hintern weh tut."


End file.
